Beautiful In My Eyes
by writingluverr82
Summary: "Annabeth sighed and put her hands on her hips, she looked around at the boxes surrounding her. The movers would be there soon to pick everything up." Percabeth Fluff.  : R
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sighed and put her hands on her hips, she looked around at the boxes surrounding her. The movers would be there soon to pick everything up. Percy walked into Annabeths old apartment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "You ready?" He asked, his lips still nestled on her temple.

"No," She whispered. Putting her hands on top of his. "It's bittersweet. I hate to leave this place, but," She turned to look at him. "I know I'm going to be with you. So I'm ready." He kissed her. She grabbed her trench coat and purse as Percy intertwined their hands and walked to his car.

New York is full of people. People of different shapes, sizes and colors. Annabeth had always thought she would find someone in New York. She never would have guessed that she'd fall in love with her best friend. Annabeth watched the people from Percy's car window. She looked from the window to the beautiful person next to her. He meant everything to her, he was her other half.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. She smiled and looked at the roof of the car. Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "Just you." She whispered. He chuckled and continued, "We're almost there. Are you excited?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm so happy, besides we're getting married in a tomorrow. It was bound to happen that we were going to move in." She laughed. Percy turned into their new home. It sat atop a hill overlooking the ocean. Once Annabeth had realized how beautiful the view was she gasped. She could faintly see the New York skyline through the foggy night. She looked back at the house, it too was beautiful. The house was white with two pillars in front of the door. It looked like a mansion. It was perfect, just how she imagined.

Annabeth spent countless hours designing the house she would spend forever in with Percy. The builders did an incredible job. "Do you want to see the inside?" Percy whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, " Yes," She said, pressing her forehead to his. As they turned to the house Annabeth put her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Percy opened the door and Annabeths eyes widened. Percy stared at her chuckling. She let go of Percy as she walked to her home.

The kitchen was the first thing her eyes went to. The countertop was marble she ran her hand over it. Her hand making its way to the stove, to the sink then ending at the dishwasher. She picked up her hand and ran it over the island in front of her. Annabeth looked up to see the white cupboards fully stocked with everything they would need. Annabeth's eyes moved to the living room across from her. She moved to the white leather couch that was accompanied by a matching chair. She looked at Percy who was watching her smiling.

"Percy. . ." She whispered. "When. . . How. . .?" He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. 

"Grover and Talia helped me yesterday . They complained the whole time, but we got it done." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to surprise you."

Annabeth jumped from the couch and into Percy's arms. She put her forehead on his. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful." She kissed him. He spun her around. She pulled away not wanting to go any farther. "Do you want to see the upstairs?" Annabeth nodded and Percy pulled her up the spiral staircase.

They stopped at the master bedroom, it was all red. Exactly how Annabeth imagined. The king sized bed had a canopy of red lace and a red cashmere comforter. As Annabeth moved into the room she saw a flat screen TV hung in the wall and two dressers full of their clothes. Annabeth opened a door that led to the master bathroom; it was circular with black wallpaper along the walls. There was a tub big enough for two people, along with a shower. Annabeth and Percy's robes were hung up behind the door. "This is so perfect." Annabeth whispered mostly to herself. She made her way back to Percy, who had a huge grin on his face. "This is so perfect." She repeated again.

"I'm so happy you like it." Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and nestled his head in her neck. "I have one more thing to show you. Follow me." Annabeth obeyed and she found herself in an empty room. "It's a nursery. You know. . For some time in the future."

Annabeth smiled and hugged Percy. She kissed his neck and he held her tight. Through the kiss he felt Annabeth's stomach growl. He laughed and pulled away. Then looked at his watch. "It's late, so I'll order a pizza. There's more to the house so you can look around." Percy kissed her cheek and left to the kitchen.

Annabeth smiled as she realized that this was her home. She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She watched Percy light the fireplace while ordering their pizza. She took her gaze off of him and down the hallway. She opened a few doors one revealed another bathroom and a guest room. The last door had revealed her office. The walls were painted light green, her laptop was placed on a wooden desk with pictures of her and Percy all around it. Her books were organized on a shelf that covered a whole wall. "I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time in here." She laughed and walked back out to Percy.

She found him sitting on the couch watching the History Channel. Annabeth walked up behind him and kissed him on the back of the neck. "I'm going to take a shower and get on my pajamas." Percy mumbled an, "Okay."

Annabeth skipped up the stairs laughing. She didn't dare look back to see the look on Percy's face. He was probably laughing at her, but she didn't care she was happy to be in the same house as Percy. The bedroom still shocked her when she went in, but she made her way to the bathroom.

Annabeth turned on the shower and hopped in, letting the heat of the water soak deep in her skin. It was almost as if the water washed out who she used to be, a lonely girl living alone and for her designs into a girl living with the man loved and living because of him. That man she would be marrying in no more than a week. She turned the shower off, grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped herself in it. She walked back to the bedroom and dressed herself in a pair of fleece pants and one of Percy's sweatshirts. Annabeth walked down the stairs to find Percy rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Annabeth chuckled, crossing her arms and looking at him.

Without turning around he answered, "I'm trying to find the plates, but I have absolutely no idea where they put them. Oh, found them." Percy turned around with two plates and wiggled two wine glasses in his hand.

"So wine and pizza? Very romantic,"

"Hey! You can make it romantic if you want. Also, your dad called and my mom called." He rolled his eyes. "Their excited to see the house and for the wedding." Annabeth laughed. Percy handed her a glass of wine and a plate of pizza then led her to the couch. Percy pulled the blanket he had and wrapped it around them. They listened to the crackling of the fire and the wave's crash against the shore from the open window.

Percy kissed the top of Annabeth's head as she lay on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for the house Seaweed Brain. It's incredible." He held her tighter. A thought came to his mind and he smiled.

"Let me see something. Take the blanket and your glass." Percy ran out to the patio, Annabeth was running to catch up with him. They ran past the patio on the two chairs set up between the patio and the beach. He stopped once he got to the shore.

"Percy," Annabeth panted. "What are we doing out here?" He took her by the waist and whispered in her ear, "Look," Annabeth looked up to see the sun setting. Percy pulled her to the ground in between his legs. She wrapped the blanket around the two of them as they sipped their wine. Percy's strong hands held Annabeth as she lay back on his shoulder. They watched the layers of the sky mix.

They pink mixed with the white and the blue mixed with the purple. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I love you Wise Girl. You don't know how excited I am to marry you." Percy whispered against her neck.

"I love you, too Seaweed Brain. I'm excited to marry you too. Even if you brain is full of kelp." They laughed in unison as they watched the colors of the sky fade away. Annabeth fell asleep to the sound of the wave's crash against the shore and Percy's slow and steady breathing.

**A/N: Some people have been saying that I'm not making the characters like how they act in the books, but please remember that this is from my imagination. I may change a few things, but I will try harder to keep all the details like the ones in the book. Also thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing and adding me to one of their favorite authors. It means A LOT to me. It makes me want to keep writing, and start to write better. Thank you! R&R.**

**-demigodgirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth awoke to the sound of the shower running. She glanced at the clock, 6:45. She had to drive to Talias to get ready for the wedding. She arose from her bed, not remembering falling asleep there, and walked to her closet. The shower stopped, Annabeth could hear Percy fumbling around for a towel, probably falling in the process. She snickered and looked for something to wear. She grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a plaid shirt. Percy came from the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. He jumped when he saw Annabeth.

"Hey. You're up. Goodmorning. Sleep well?" He kissed her cheek and walked to his closet.

"Yeah I did." She said while walking to the bathroom to shower. "Did I fall asleep in the bedroom last night?" She removed Percy's sweatshirt and her pants. "I don't remember falling asleep in bed." She walked into the shower letting the stray sand wash off of her.

"No. I carried you up here last night. You fell asleep on the beach last night." She smiled. "I didn't want you to be out there all night. So I brought you back in." Percy said from the bedroom.

Annabeth stepped out of the shower and changed. What wouldn't Percy do for her? He was incredible to her, she was so lucky to have him. Annabeth walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. The smell of vanilla drifted into her nose, she realized Percy was brewing a cup of coffee.

Annabeth slipped on her boots and grabbed her bag. Percy handed her a mug of coffee. "Thank you. I have to go okay? Don't forget to call Grover he's probably already forgot that he has to be here to help you. And people will be here in a half hour or so to start setting up." Annabeth had to take a long breath.

Percy hugged her tightly, "Everything is going to be fine. You've planned this for months. All that matters is that we're going to be married later today." He kissed her cheek and pushed her to the door. "Go now. Have fun; be with Talia and Claire, talk, laugh, and get ready. Just enjoy being with your friends until I'm with you all the time." He said softly, he smiled as he realized they were going to be married in no more than 24 hours.

She smiled and turned on her heels to her car. He watched her move to her car; she was absolutely and utterly beautiful. This was the last time he'd see her as Annabeth, his best friend and girlfriend. The next time he'd see her she would be Annabeth Jackson, his wife. He ran his hands through his hair and closed the door, walking back to his breakfast.

"Annabeth!" Talia yelled while emerging from her house. Callie trailed behind her. Annabeth walked from her car and to Talia and Callie. Callie was Annabeth's half-sister, Annabeth was closest with Callie out of her other siblings.

"Hey!" Annabeth said while opening her arms for a hug. Callie joined in the hug, once Annabeth pulled away the three of them locked arms and made their way to Talia's room.

"So, are you like nervous or excited for the honeymoon?" Callie asked.

"A little bit of both," Annabeth confessed. "Percy and I have never done anything before and I've never done anything before. So I'm a little scared." Annabeth let out a nervous chuckle.

"It'll hurt for a little bit then," Talia made a circle with her index finger and thumb then clicked her tongue. They all laughed together. Callie unlocked her arms from them and made her way to the bathroom, she came back with Annabeths dress. "You are going to look so beautiful." She squealed. Annabeth laughed and looked at the dress. She was going to be Annabeth Jackson in a matter of hours; she would never be the same after today.

Percy watched as the staff set up chairs and hung bows from them. They put up a tent above the chairs, just in case Zeus was in a bad mood. They set up an arch with white flowers wrapped around it, where Percy would say I do. Everything looked incredible, especially next to the house.

Annabeth decided she wanted the wedding at their house it would reduce the cost of having to rent a church; the view was incredible and she thought they should marry where they would spend the rest of their lives. Percy wasn't picky about anything with the wedding, as long as Annabeth was happy so was he. For all he cared they could have gone to Vegas and eloped, but Annabeth wanted something a little bit more traditional. Percy turned around to see Grover struggling with his tie. Percy laughed as he took his hands out of his pockets and helped Grover.

"So, Perce," Grover smiled. "Where are you taking Annabeth? I bet she's been begging you to tell her."

"Yeah, she has, but," Percy finished with Grover's tie and worked on his. "That'll be my secret where I'm taking her. You'll find out when we come back." He smirked as Grover's jaw dropped.

"Come on! It's not like I'm going to ruin the surprise. I kept the secret when you told me you were going to propose." Percy thought about it. Grover really wasn't the one to tell secrets, he also wasn't the one to give up easily. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm taking her to my dad's island." He laughed. "It's located by the Bahamas. I just thought it would be cool to be there together." Grover chuckled.

"That's the most romantic place in the world, but it seems as if you guys turn something unromantic into the most romantic thing in the world. I'm sure she'll love it." Talia popped her head in the door.

"Guys! Get your butts out there, we all kinda wanna see you two get married before you turn 50 so. . . Go!" Talia pointed to the hallway with her index finger. Percy and Grover put their hands up in surrender and laughed the way out. Talia groaned and closed the door.

The wedding march had started to play. Percy's breathing had almost started to sound like wheezing. He cleared his throat. Annabeth came walking from the house and down to the beach. Annabeth had her arm intertwined with her fathers as they walked down the sandy beach to where Percy was.

She looked stunning. Her blonde hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, her veil covering the dresses bare back. Her strapless dress hugged her curves and showed her true beauty. She kissed her father as he placed her hand in Percy's. Percy led her up to where the priest was, who happened to be Chiron.

"You look incredible." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled softly. As Chiron continued with the vows, Percy looked at Annabeth's features, her dark brown hair, her high cheekbones, her smoky grey eyes, her incredible smile.

"Percy? Do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I do." Percy choked out.

"I believe you asked if you could say one thing, right?" Chiron asked, waiting for a response.

"Yeah," Percy cleared his throat. "Today I will marry my best friend, the one I laugh with, live for, dream with, and love." Annabeth looked into his eyes, holding back tears. It was Annabeth's turn.

"As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you, Percy Jackson." She laughed. Percy looked into her eyes and mouthed I love you.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. You may now kiss the bride!" Percy cupped Annabeth's face in his hands and kissed her. She laughed as he dipped her, their guests cheered and laughed. Percy took Annabeth's hand and led her to the car that would take them to the reception.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! 4 in the first day! That's awesome. People have been asking if there will be more chapters and yes there will. I'm not quite exactly sure how I want the whole thing to play out quite yet, but I'm sure you'll love it. I'm also working on a one-shot consisted of one-shots of Annabeth being pregnant. Does that make any sense? Well I hope. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! There's more to come! Also if anyone would like to leave questions about myself or the story, I would be happy to answer them in the near future. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. Done

**In the last chapter I had said that I was going to make a few more chapters, well I'm really sorry, but I won't be able too. I'm now in school and it's going to be hard juggling school, writing, working out, being with friends, **_**and **_**practicing for softball season. So I can't continue to series. I also thought it ended pretty good in the last chapter I did. So I'll leave the story there. **

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
